


Locker Room Talk

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Bragging, Deputy Derek, Deputy Parrish - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, No Hale Fire, Riding, Slut Stiles, alternative universe, bareback, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek and Parrish are asked to recount some of their latest sexual conquests by fellow deputies.





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a scene in movies and t.v. shows, that exists to have characters talk about sex and who they've done it with and so on. This is that.
> 
> Derek's family is alive so his personality here is more cocky and open.

Derek has to admit, he loves his job. Working as a Deputy is something he had never really thought about before. As a kid he wanted to be an astronaut as a teen he wanted to be a pro in sports (he never was able to narrow it down to one sport though), and when he entered college…well he wasn’t sure what to do. Lucky for him, one day he saw a thief grab a woman’s purse and make a run for it, instead of standing by and watching shocked, like the others around the scene, Derek ran after the man, tackled him to the ground, and kept him pinned until the proper authorities arrived. The cop to show up had actually been the Sheriff, he praised Derek on his quick thinking and instincts and asked if he had ever thought of a career in law enforcement. At that point the idea had been placed in his head and he had to at least try.

It turned out to be the best decision he ever made. At five months on the job, he was still relatively new on the force. His Partner, Deputy Parrish, had been the new guy before him. Both of them were young, early late twenties, and had a bit of a rivalry between the two which for the most part just made their work that much better as the constantly tried to out do the other. Still though Parrish was a great partner and Derek’s first friend on the force. He loved the rush of stopping a thief or mugging, he enjoyed the friendly smiles of citizens and most of all he appreciated the sense of accomplishment he had at the end of a day’s work...

But that didn’t stop his job from being tiring or having some downfalls. For example, pulling double shifts.

Derek sighs in relief when he is finally able to enter the station as his shift ends. He was cooped up in the car with Parrish for the last two days, Originally they were supposed to have today off but the Sheriff called them in last minute because Deputy Musso’s wife went into labor. Which, good for her, Derek is happy for them…he’s just really tired and running on 5 hours of sleep. Parrish had offered to clock them both out and Derek is taking him up on it, because needs a shower. He walks into the station lockerroom with a deep sigh. Derek makes quick work of undressing and enters the shower. He deftly turn the knobs to find the perfect temperature, a few of the other deputies are in the communal shower, they nod in hello, and leave it at that. He reaches over to the next knob and turns it knowing that his partner will be showing up soon to shower as well. It doesn’t take long until Parrish shows up, Derek can see him enter the locker room, Parrish has already unbuttoned his shirt, showing off a hairless, toned chest and abs. He looks more like a stripper than a deputy with his shirt opened like that….although it would not be the first time that he or Derek were confused for strippers. Derek turns his attention to his own body as he squeezes a dollop of body wash into his hands and begins to lather it onto himself. Unlike Parrish Derek has plenty of body hair, it begins at his chest tapers into a thinner line as it follows the indention of his muscles abdomen and finishes off through his happy trail and into his pubic hair. Looking at Parrish he wonders if he should shave…The memory of a young man, with brown hair, pale skin, and amber brown eyes, running his fingers through the hair as he moved his pink mouth lower convinces Derek to ignore the fleeting idea. 

Derek rubs his hands up and down, washing the sweat and grime from the last two days. Dragging his fingers over the slick surface of his skin he follows the trail of hair down until he reaches his cock, he lifts his dick up as it hangs past his nut sack, in order to clean up, feeling eyes on him he looks up and sees one of the other deputies watching. Its not the first time, this has happened. Derek has always been well endowed, he’s used to people looking at him in the shower or locker room. He feels a clap on his shoulder. He turns and see his partner enter the spray.

“The sheriff says we have tomorrow off and Saturday for pulling that double.” Parrish adds body wash to his hands and lather it on his body. “Says we deserve a good break.” Derek smiles at that, he enjoys knowing when he’s done well. And he really could use an extra day off to relax. Parrish reaches above his head and stretches, his muscles, long and lean, glisten as the spray of water rinses the suds from his skin. “What do you plan to do for your day off?” 

“I'm not sure, I’ll probably sleep in late, go to the gym, read.” Derek nods content with his idea. But in the back of his mind he knows there is something (someone) else he’d like to do. “You?"

"Sleep in, make a big breakfast then probably invite that guy I’ve been seeing over.” Parrish shrugs.

“Parrish, is inviting his booty call over for a date!” One of the other deputies comments, loudly, on Parrish’s plans. “Gonna pump and dump him, with that monster?” The deputy gestures to Parrish’s cock, which like Derek’s own, hangs past his balls, even flaccid it’s large. Parrish smiles at the ribbing. He turns his attention to the group of deputies behind them.

“Last time I had him over, I treated him like my pinky toe.” Parrish chuckles at the confused looks of the other deputies. Derek rolls his eyes, already having heard Parrish new turn of phrase. “ I banged him on every piece of furniture in my apartment.” The deputies roll with laughter, a few give Parrish a high five and one slaps his ass, the wet noise echoing slightly in the shower.

“Nice man!” A deputy congratulates. “Tells us more, man.” The other Deputies ask.

“I’ll say this.” Parrish smirks at his audience. “I’ve been on a few dates with this guy and he is an animal. He wanted to ride me, so being the gentleman I am I let him. And he rode me, hard. He fucked himself on my cock so hard and fast we put a dent in my wall from the head board.” 

“Your not gonna get your security deposit back now.” Derek comments. Parrish gives him a look and moves on.

“It was worth it. The condom actually ripped and he told me to keep fucking him. I pulled out, pulled it off and then fucked his ass, bare. I gotta tell you the way his ass opened for my cock, the way it felt as I thrust in him, I may never go back to condoms. He came just from me fucking him. Then when I came, he pulled off turned around and started cleaning my dick, with his mouth. He went ass to mouth, and fuck, his mouth was like the perfect pillow for my cock, after fucking him for two hours.” The other deputies erupt into praise, and adulation, some of them sporting hard cocks. Derek can’t help but smirk, he even lets out a small snicker, one that catches Parrish’s attention. “What’s so funny Der? You got a better story?” Derek doesn’t normally share but he has had an interaction that he thinks could upstage his fellow deputies and partner.

“I had the best blowjob.” Derek starts, he twists the knobs of his shower off, the other denizens of the shower follow his lead and walk out with him. Derek towels his hair quickly and then settles the towel on his shoulders. “Last week, Saturday, I went to the jungle."

“Wait, wait ,wait.” Parrish interrupts. “Are you about to tell me that Mr. ‘no sex until after the 5th date’ had a hookup? At The Jungle?” Derek can’t help but roll his eyes. Parrish has placed his towel on the bench in front of his locker, he straddles it and sits with his legs open wide. He leans back slightly, his skin is slightly pink from the hot water of the shower, but the strong pecs and the tight abs are on an obscene display, his large cock sits to the side. 

"Hey, it was before any dates, completely within my rules.” It’s a grey area but Derek doesn’t really care if it did break one of his rules, it was worth it. "Anyway, I find him on the dance floor. He’s kind of twinkish, but hot, his ass tight and perky, skin pale and ready for rug burn, and his lips. The dictionary definition of DSLs (dick sucking lips). He dances like a spazz, but they way he moves his hips…”Derek lets out a growl at his memory, the image of those pink lips wrapped around his member. He can feel his cock start to harden from it. He isn’t the only one affected by the story though, Parrish’s cock has chubbed up, and two other deputies have full-blown erections. “I grind my cock against him while were on the dance floor, his ass is too fucking perfect in those jeans, the way he rubs it on my dick. Fucking glad I went commando that night. I can feel precum, leaking on my leg. He grabs my hand and pulls me across the dance floor. We reach the are with the curtained booths, the VIP area. He sits me down opens my jeans and just starts sucking. No foreplay, straight to business and holy fuck can he suck. You know I have a huge dick.” Derek gestures at it. “And he swallows it down, nose in my pubes likes its nothing. He would even sneak his tongue out while I’m buried to the hilt in his throat, so he can lick my balls. He made me come, twice. The first time he takes my load while his throat swallows around my cock. The second time, I pull out and hold his head in place, my fingers in his hair as I jack my cock. He gets the idea and opens his mouth, I come all over his face. He may have already made me come once but I swear it was one of the biggest loads I ever shot." Derek allows himself to bask a bit in the praise and envy the other deputies throw his way.

“Fuck! Man! Lucky!” 

“Not bad.” Parrish claps him on the shoulder. “But if we’re sharing blowjob stories, I gotta tell you what happened Wednesday. Derek raises his eyebrows. Usually he is the first person Parrish will share details wth but he hasn’t heard this one.

“Is this the same guy who put a dent in your wall?” Derek crosses his arms as he asks, he’s still naked like the other deputies. Normally Parrish is very candid with him, which means something is going on. 

“Same guy but if I tell you this, it doesn’t leave the locker room, got it.” Parrish levels them with a stare, each man nods. Satisfied Parrish sits back and rubs his cock a little as he recalls his date. “Alright I took him out to eat at that new Italian place for dinner, I didn’t know it was gonna be so swanky but we got in anyway. Now, I’m dressed in athletic shorts and a t-shirt. Some how that gets the waiters to ignore us. We order an appetizer but twenty minutes go by without a sign of it. Now I’m sitting waiting on food and bored I take off my shoes toe off my socks cause my feet are tired. He notices and looks under the table. Apparently that puts an idea in his head. Now While I’m trying to flag down a waiter, he drops his fork and gets under the table.” Everyone knows where this has to be going but they listen with baited breath, their combined anticipation and arousal swimming in their blood. “I don’t realize why he’s actually under the table until, I feel hands on the waist band of my shorts and he’s pulling my shorts and underwear down, he pulls them past my ankles and off. Luckily, the table cloths are floor length, and the chairs have a full back so no one knows that I’m Donald Ducking it, while a twink is going to town on my cock. His head is bobbing up and down, and all I want to do if fuck up into him, when the waiter finally shows up."

“Fuck! No way. Come one” Even Derek let out a ‘fuck’ at hearing the development.

“The waiter asks where my date is and I struggle not to moan as I try to talk.” Parrish’s cock has completely hardened at his memory, he reaches down and strokes it a little, a bit of a contrast to the other deputies who are stroking their cocks wantonly. “I tell the waiter the bathroom, but I must have said it weird because he gives me a look, but I can barely care because my date is starting to jack off my cock while licking my balls. The waiter refills my water and thankfully moves on, allowing me to enjoy the better service of the evening. Not being able to see him as he sucks my cock makes it feel so much hotter, and the fact that we could get caught, damn, I know I’m not gonna last. He licks just under the head of my cock, then he closes his mouth around me while bobbing his head up and down. I can feel myself getting ready to come, and thats when the appetizer arrives. The fucking waiter won’t leave, he says he’s sorry for the wait and wants to know how the food is, I’m about to fall apart here, my balls are drawing up, I can feel it building, but I try, I take a bite of the food and my date must have known cause thats when he decides to suck, and I come.

“Damn!, No fucking way."

“I moan, into with a mouthful of food, my entire body seems to tense and twitch as I come. All the while the waiter is watching me loose it, at what he thinks is really good stuffed shrimp and my date is swallowing all of my come.” Parrish smiles fondly at the memory. “Fuck, it felt good. The waiter leaves after my glowing review, and my date gets out from under the table, his lips are red, puffy and slick with spit, on the corner of his mouth I can see a stray smear of my come. When I tell him, he smiles, wipes it off with his finger and licks it clean.” Parrish looks down at his hard cock. “I wish he was here now to take care of this, I think I’m gonna text him….” Parrish absently grabs his phone out of his locker and turns it on, he belatedly remembers the men around him "Can anyone one up me?” 

Derek, is completely hard, his cock drools a long string of precum, he is so incredibly turned on by Parrish’s story but…He can one up him. On Tuesday Derek had met his twink at Jungle again, this time he was with a friend, a Danny, They both went down on him in the bathroom, Stiles would suck his cock while Danny licked his balls, then they’d trade and finally they finished with Derek gently fucking Danny’s face while Stiles ate out his ass. And he had video proof of it. But before he can speak up he gets a text.

“I think I’m ready to start my time off.” Derek turns and carefully tucks his hard cock into his off-duty jeans, luckily he brought the bigger pair so his hard cock will fit better…perhaps he should wear underwear though.

“Same.” Parrish comments, he pulls out his phone, takes a pick of his hard cock and sends it as an attachment with the message ’thinking of you’. Derek finishes dressing, a henley and boots, before grabbing his bag with his uniform and walking out into the precinct. He stands near the door and waits for Parrish to finish up as the two normally get a drink together after a double. He pulls out his phone when he sees a new text message from his date, Stiles. 

“I’ll be at the jungle tomorrow, fyi.” Simple and too the point, Derek smirks and tries to adjust himself discreetly in his jeans. Tomorrow he’s definitely inviting Stiles back to his place, he is gonna wreck that twink.

“Thanks for waiting.” Parrish’s voice come from behind him, Derek sees Parrish, he dressed in jeans and a tight white t-shirt leaving just enough to the imagination. “Let’s go.” The two being walking out when Derek sees someone that makes him stop dead in his tracks. “Speak of the devil.” Stiles, twinkish, perky ass, great at sucking cock and Derek is pretty sure can take a good fucking, Stiles has walked into the precinct dressed in a pair of kahki colored pants and a plaid shirt, he looks completely different from when Derek sees him at the jungle…but Derek can’t help but think of the word ‘beautiful’ when he sees him. “He’s gorgeous, I wonder how he knew to find me here.” Parrish comments. “I never told him I was a deputy."

“What.” Derek says, very confused.

“That’s the guy I’ve been hooking up with.” Parrish rolls his eyes at Derek. His expression changes to one of concern when he sees Derek’s own expression. “Stiles, put a dent in my wall, blew me under a table, Stiles.”

“He’s the guy I’ve been hooking up with at the Jungle.” Parrish’s eyes widen, he looks back at Stiles who is chatting with Deputy Grimes at the information desk. 

“Is he here to see you…or me?” The question is answered quickly as Stiles walks through the precinct straight to the sheriff’s office. The Sheriff walks out and gives the young man a strong hug, invites him into the office and closes the door.

“What.” Derek starts.

“The fuck?” Parrish finishes.


End file.
